Sift Heads Destiny Act I: First Trial
by Xpyro125
Summary: The Gang is back! And they've encountered more trouble, the remaining Italian Mafia and The Russian Mafia have joined forces under the leadership of "Groznyj." As a wanted criminal Kiro is on the run & won't go down without a fight, but he's met a girl named Karina along the way who is a new addition to the team. Note that Ultimatum does not happen in this & this is before Cartels.


**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, I think you've all heard that Mochi is being shut down and that Sift Heads is only going to be on until March 31.  
I love Sift Heads, I played Renegade 3 and Defiance, as well as Worlds up until Act 3 which I completed. So I've decided to make  
Sift Heads Destiny.

Why the hell do you have to get the keycard every damn time?!

Anyways, this story is in Kiro's perspective so sorry Vinnie fans, though he'll have lots of spotlight along with Shorty.  
I'ma shut up now.

* * *

ONE DAY AFTER THE COMMISSIONER'S MURDER

He was riding his motorcycle to the safe house. It was 11:30 PM and he knew that he'd have to speed up.  
The cops were scouting the area for him.

"Damn it.. They're looking everywhere.." Kiro said to himself.

"Where the hell is he?!" A cop asked a girl.

"I-I don't know!" She replied.

"Bullshit!" He shouted and shot her in the shoulder. "Fucking tell me!"

Kiro stopped the motorcycle.

"Right fucking here." He said and sliced the gun in half when he unsheathed the katana.

"It's you! My lucky day!" The cop said.

"No. It's your last. You made a horrible mistake." Kiro replied.

The cop took out a taser.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said and grabbed the taser then stabbed the cop in the chest, right by the heart then took his katana out and tazed the officer in the heart, then finished him off by cutting his neck open.

"Groznyj... Would've given me... Everything..." The cop said then made his last breath.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He replied.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"You haven't heard of me? The name is Kiro. Yours?" He asked.

"My name is Karina." Karina replied.

"Need a lift? I'll show you around."Kiro asked, hoping for a yes.

"Around town?" She asked.

"No, that's insane. You know who Vinnie is right?" He asked, knowing she'd be surprised.

Her eyes widened.

"The bounty hunter? Yeah, of course, everybody does!" She replied.

"I work with him." Kiro replied.

"I'd like to see the place!" She replied.

"Alright." He sad and gave her his helmet and a P99.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"He ain't gonna shoot you. Trust me." Kiro replied.

"Wow..." She said and he helped her on the motorcycle then he got on.

"How old are you?" He asked after starting it back up.

"23." She replied.

"Only a few years younger than me." He said.

A cop pulled a gun at them.

"Get him!" Kiro said to her and she took a shot that he saw in the rear view mirrors.  
"Damn! Right between the eyes! You're a pretty good shot!"

"I'm pretty sure it was just luck." She replied and stroked the brunette hair out of her emerald eyes.

"We got two more!" He said.

She shot them both, two more head shots.

"You sure it's just luck?" He asked.

"Maybe." She responded.

He parked the bike at the entrance a few minutes after. The cops did not know where the safe house was.  
They went in. Past the computer room, through the hallway and shooting range and into the living room.

"Whatcha guys watching?" Kiro asked.

"Cops." Vinnie replied. "Hey, who the hell is she?"

"This is Karina. She got shot by a cop." Kiro said.

"Damn cops." Vinnie said.

"Hey, they can't get us. Right Vin?" Shorty asked.

"Damn right. Okay, Karina we have two beds in Kiro's room." Vinnie said to her.

"Aren't you glad I convinced you not to throw it away Vinnie?" Shorty asked.

"Kiro's guest, not mine. Okay, look Karina. You have to swear not to tell anyone about this place or any of us. Or I'll put a bullet in your head." Vinnie said.

"Woah, doesn't that seem a bit harsh?" Kiro asked.

"It's how I do things. You're lucky I didn't put you down long ago." Vinnie said.

"Okay, okay." Kiro replied and showed her to his room.

"Sorry it's not much." Kiro said. The only things in there were a cabinet, two beds, a window, and a desk.

"It's fine." Karina replied and got in her bed.

Vinnie ran in. "Damn it! Kiro take out the guards by gun, we got sniper! Karina, stay-"

"She's a good shot, just get her a bulletproof vest and she'll come with me." Kiro objected.

"Alright." Vinnie said and threw her one. "Lets sift some heads!"

Kiro and Karina ran out front.

Mission: They Don't Give Up.

Kill all of the Italian Mafia henchmen and don't get killed.

"Motherfucker... Italian mafia, again?" Kiro thought and shot one in the head with a glock.

Karina took one out as well.

"There's three more! Let's save one for questioning!" Kiro said to her.

"Got it!" She said and they both shot one.

"I got this last fucker." Kiro said and shot both of the guy's legs.

"What do you want from me?!" The henchman asked.

"Why are you attacking us?" Kiro asked.

"I ain't tellin' you shit!" He replied.

Kiro shot the henchman's arm. Karina was slightly freaked out by what she had been getting into.

"Okay okay! It's the Russians! We've made and alliance! Their leader Groznyj has told us to kill you, but we haven't been told why!" The man responded.  
"Just please.. Let me live! I'm doing this to get money for my brother!"

"... I had a brother too once..." Kiro replied. He gave the man a sack of 20,000 coins.

"Are you sure about all of this? I just want my life." The man replied.

"I know what it's like to lose my brother. I don't want that for yours." Kiro said.

"You're a good man. I guess Groznyj was a liar." He said. There was an ID Card that said Armando.

Karina smiled.

"Go home now." Kiro said.

"Thank you, I will never forget you." Armando said and walked away.

Vinnie was standing at the entrance.

"What the hell was that?!" Vinnie asked.

"He has a brother too. I understand him." Kiro said.

"No! the 20,000 coins!" Vinnie shouted.

"That. Was understanding." Kiro responded.

"This isn't a fucking charity! You should've shot his ass before he could talk!" Vinnie yelled.

"Oh, go lay in bed for a few, gramps." Kiro said and walked slickly into the safe house.

Karina followed.

"... He pisses me off sometimes." Vinnie muttered.

Mission Complete! $2000

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kiro was laying in his bed. Karina walked in.

"What's wrong?" Karina asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"You haven't been shooting or riding in town all day today." She said.

"I have my days off too." Kiro said.

"Okay." She said and laid down next to him.  
"You thinking about something?"

"Gronzyj... Who is that guy?" Kiro asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find him!" Karina said enthusiastically.

Kiro smiled only the slightest bit.

"Alright." He replied.

Shorty walked in.

"Alright everyone, we gotta go. We're going to Palermo. Italy." Shorty said.

"Really?" Karina said. "Sounds nice!"

"It's for business, not a vacation." Shorty replied.

"Oh."

C'mon, no time to waste." Kiro said.

* * *

ONE DAY LATER.

"This hotel is pretty nice." Karina said.

"Eh, it might get bloody." Vinnie said. He was looking forward to killing the rest of the leftovers in the Italian Mafia.

"Weapon stats needed?" Shorty asked.

WEAPONS:

Vinnie: AA-12  
Shorty: Dragunov  
Kiro: SPAS-12/Katana  
Karina: Walther P99

"Lets sift some heads!" Vinnie said and they loaded their weapons.

They got in a van that the previous owners- that Vinnie shot- left "for them."

"So, what's our plan?" Karina asked.

"We go to the back and get 'em by surprise." Vinnie said.  
"Shorty will take sniper for the ones in front."

"Alright!" Kiro said. They soon arrived and they got out.

Mission: Grand Infiltration

Kill all guards you see and don't get caught!

The three went in a door. Three henchmen were playing poker in the next room. It's better to have no reinforcements.

They went in. Karina shot one first and the other two got mutilated right after.

"Alright." Kiro said.

"It's a tape." Vinnie said and started playing it.

"Oh, hello Kiro and friends."

"Grr..." Vinnie muttered.

"My name is Callisto. I hope you fuckers are having a good time, because it'll be your last.  
So enjoy it while you can. By the way, if you are at this point: We knew you had a sniper. Come in, take the elevator to the 17th floor."

"Bastard!" Vinnie roared. Callisto had Shorty and was in there. He was pretty smart.

They ran to an elevator and went in.

"Liam Hemsworth? What are you doing here?" Kiro asked.

"Oh damn." He said and ran out.

"...?" Silence went about as the three walked in and a tape played.

"It'd be a shame if she'd have to suffer the same fate as Cosima. Wouldn't it Vin Vin?"

It was if he was trying to piss Vinnie off.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Would you like to see her die?"

The door opened and the three rushed out the door.

"Where is she?!" Vinnie yelled.

"Ha, you've got nerve. No surrender?" Callisto asked.

"That's for chumps." Vinnie replied.

Callisto took out a Uzi.

"Die then-"

Karina shot his arm to distract him. Kiro then chopped off his legs.

"Where is she?" Vinnie asked.

"Ha, I'll never tell you." Callisto responded.

Kiro cut his gun hand off.

"Tell me."

"Why Vinnie? Can't you look?" Callisto asked.

"Where. Is she?" Callisto asked.

"In hell!" He replied and took out a gun, but Kiro chopped off his other hand.

"Damn it! Fine! You bitch! She's in the next fucking room!" He said.

Kiro then cut his head in half. Vinnie walked in and untied her.

"Honestly, I'm used to it." Shorty said.

"Don't be." Vinnie said. "Just don't Shorty."

Mission Complete! $3000

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

Karina was sitting next to Kiro on his bed.

"What's it like being you?" She asked.

"Pretty shitty." He replied. "I lost my brother a long time ago. He was an amazing person.."  
He was playing with her hair.

"That sucks.. Come give me a hug." She said and hugged him. It was tough for Kiro, but that was his life now.

* * *

**NOTE**

I only plan on making this around 5 chapters.  
thanks for reading. Review or read another of my stories!


End file.
